


Исцеляющий артефакт

by Hrenougolnik



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Humor, Jokes, M/M, Out of Character, Polyamory, Romance, good guy Brock Rumlow
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:40:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28900530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hrenougolnik/pseuds/Hrenougolnik
Summary: Всех излечит, исцелит...
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Brock Rumlow
Kudos: 47





	Исцеляющий артефакт

Пресса и общественность сливались в экстазе, требуя объяснить, почему деньги честных налогоплательщиков столько лет утекали в щупальца Гидры. Фьюри, которому злая как черт Хилл и воскресший Коулсон не дали слинять в отставку, разгребал последствия «фрагментации информации». Спецслужбы разгребали завалы на берегах Потомака. И только в доме Брока Рамлоу царили тишь да гладь. 

Баки, успешно отловленному благодаря встроенным в руку маячкам, требовался покой и отсутствие нервных потрясений, и Стив любого нарушителя идиллии был готов растерзать. Брок хотел сообщить психологу, выдавшему такую рекомендацию, что Зимнего Солдата потрясти могут разве что семь баллов по шкале Рихтера, но решил не расстраивать Стива, который на радостях вел себя не совсем адекватно. 

Сам Баки, которому вылечили все, что только можно, кроме дырявой памяти, с первого дня заселения на новое место жительства вел себя как кот-похуист. Много ел, много спал, припрятывал по углам арсенал, который ему поставляла Романова — видимо вместо игрушек, — и «метил» территорию. Недели не прошло, а в доме уже были: кресло Баки, чашка Баки, плед Баки и так далее. 

К сожалению, так же как и кот, Баки практически не говорил, отделываясь односложными ответами. 

Стив тяжело вздыхал и гладил его по металлическому плечу, шепча:

— Главное, что живой, а остальное наладится. 

После этого Баки обычно зависал, подолгу рассматривая то Стива, то Брока, сурово сопел, хмурил лоб, в общем — явно решал в уме какие-то сложные задачи, пока не отвлекался на еду или проверку своего арсенала. 

Сам Брок был несказанно рад уже тому, что Баки принял как должное наличие у Стива любовника и попыток придушить конкурента по-тихому не предпринимал.

***

Через пару недель Баки начали возить «поточить когти». Его терапевт, выслушав жалобы Стива на то, что последние три ночи Баки почти не спит, велела обеспечить суперсолдатскому организму соответствующую нагрузку.

Один из загородных филиалов ЩИТа приспособили под временную базу, пока готовилось массовое переселение в нью-йоркское отделение, и бойцы Страйка регулярно пыхтели в спортзале и на полигоне. Узрев первый раз явление Зимнего Солдата народу, ребята напряглись, но, поскольку Баки радостно ломанулся к тренажерам, а потом в тир, не удостоив окружающих вниманием, быстро привыкли к соседству. 

Брок самозабвенно спарринговал с Роллинзом, когда почувствовал внимательный взгляд. Ощущение было не из приятных, словно мишень на спину нацепили. Закончив бой, Брок медленно повернулся и увидел Баки, который чуть не висел на канатах ринга. 

— Случилось что? Пить? Есть? Стива потерял? — Брок оттарабанил обычный список вопросов и вытер краем футболки вспотевший лоб.

Баки фыркнул, склонил голову набок, словно пытаясь что-то разглядеть, а потом молча отправился в угол, из которого доносились глухие удары. Видимо, Стив предпринимал очередную попытку уничтожить одну из специально укрепленных груш. 

Брок жадно осушил почти целую бутылку воды и пошел проверять тренирующихся подопечных. Раздав кому пиздюлей, кому похвалу, он добрался до боксерского уголка и замер. Баки сидел на полу, пригнувшись, словно на мышь охотился, и пялился на ритмично поджимающиеся при каждом ударе круглые полужопия Стива. Зрелище было, несомненно, завораживающее, Брок и сам бы с удовольствием попялился, но развлекать окружающих нюансами странной семейной жизни не хотелось. 

— Стив, хорош инвентарь портить. Пойдем разомнемся.

Баки молниеносно вскочил на ноги и чуть ли не обшипел Брока. Будь у него хвост, наверняка сейчас торчал бы лохматой щеткой. Стив оставил в покое грушу и лучезарно улыбнулся.

— Идем, конечно. Бак, может, тоже хочешь спарринг?

Брок чуть челюсть не уронил, когда в ответ вдруг раздалось тихое:

— Я лучше посмотрю.

Стив на радостях обнял Баки так, что тот аж охнул, потом притянул в объятия и Брока. Прижиматься к металлической руке — удовольствие сомнительное, но Стив так нежно шептал: «Господи, спасибо тебе. Спасибо за них», а Баки терпеливо сопел в ухо и не делал попыток вывернуться, что Брок устроился поудобнее и пережидал прилив любви и страсти. В конце концов, пора привыкать к ощущениям, ведь переселение Баки в общую кровать было только вопросом времени. Причем, судя по наметившемуся прогрессу, ближайшего.

***

С этого дня Баки от пристального рассматривания перешел к обнимашкам. Чаще доставалось, конечно, Стиву, но и Брока вниманием не обделяли. Находясь дома, можно было запросто оказаться в кольце крепких рук, одна из которых периодически тихо шелестела пластинами. Баки утыкался в шею, тщательно обнюхивал, стоял недолго, молча уходил, усаживался в свое кресло и задумывался.

— Может, надо посоветоваться с врачом? — спросил Брок, нарезая бекон и отслеживая перемещения Баки по комнате. 

Тот явно готовился к очередному сеансу тактильной атаки.

— Зачем? Все идет как надо. Он начинает вспоминать, я уверен, — продолжая взбивать омлет, ответил Стив.

Его домашние штаны чуть сползли вниз, открывая взгляду начало ложбинки между ягодицами, а прогиб в пояснице прямо-таки требовал активных действий. Наверное, радиус поражения был настолько велик, что требование дошло и до Баки. Он, подойдя к Стиву, постоял, покачиваясь с пятки на носок, а потом решительно ухватил обеими руками манящие холмы разврата. 

Стив замер. Брок отложил нож и краем глаза следил, как Баки сосредоточенно ощупывает жопу.

— Она была меньше, — выдал заключение этот доморощенный эксперт и переместил ладони на задницу Брока. — А ее я не знаю, — заявил он, проведя тщательную проверку, и устроился за столом в ожидании завтрака.

Стив аккуратно отложил сломанный венчик и вылил омлет на сковороду.

***

Вечером Баки торчал в ванной так долго, что Брок еле уговорил Стива подождать и не ломать дверь. Появившись на пороге одетым только в капли воды, Баки, минуя свою личную комнату, невозмутимо прошествовал в спальню. Улегшись посередине кровати, он вздернул бровь, отчего Стив тихонько застонал, и выдал:

— Чего стоим, кого ждем? Несите сюда свои задницы. Пора мне поздороваться как следует с моей любимой и познакомиться поближе с новенькой.

— Баки! Ты вспомнил?

— Начал-то давно, но разобрался только сейчас. Слишком много сразу навалилось. Сортировал по полочкам. Еще и неучтенная единица с толку сбивала. — Баки подмигнул и серьезно спросил: — Брок, ты не против? В суд на меня не подашь за домогательства? Сейчас это вроде модно.

— Я моде не следую, я исключительно по зову сердца, — ответил Брок и решительно шагнул к кровати. 

Сзади облегченно выдохнул Стив.

***

Когда через полгода Роллинз, попав на миссии в облако непонятной хрени, подозрительно рассматривал окружающих и пытался выяснить, где он и кто все эти люди, Брок, глядя на хлопочущего над пострадавшим Стива, задумчиво сказал:

— Есть у нас исцеляющий артефакт, но Баки будет сильно против.

Стоящий рядом Баки просветлел лицом и рявкнул в рацию:

— Романова, срочно сюда! Нам нужна твоя... помощь.


End file.
